


Bad

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, really I am, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: requests?





	Bad

Turning to dust, turning to ash to be spread over the open ocean, lost to the infinity of the sea. 

Over and over they kissed, made up and fought again. There was heat behind their gazes, one that said “I need you” and one that said “I can’t breathe when I’m with you”.   
They suffocated in silence, before tipping the balance a little too far, a little too fast and falling apart. 

It felt like they broke apart at the seams, as if the stitching of their hearts had been once intertwined and yet the needle had slipped.   
It was too late to put them back together, the damage already done, the distrust in the word “love” already placed in barely beats hearts. 

Luke and Ashton were bad for each other, they knew.   
They knew that just a few drinks would turn into a fight, into sleeping separate yet again, to spending the night on the sidewalk in downtown LA.   
And, there were pretty winged butterflies that danced around their brains, heroin in their veins when they touched and a feeling of belonging that they got nowhere else. 

This love, this hurt, was familiar in a way that they weren’t ready to let go of.   
Not even when Sierra told Luke that she wanted him nowhere near Ashton.   
Not even when Calum moved out because he was tired of waking up to Luke on his doorstep with tear tracks on his face from another fight. 

It was an addiction, breathing in poison and holding in it because it makes you feel alive even as it kills you.   
Even though venom and sugar taste good together, the sugar will one day run out and all that will be left is what remains of your organs. A piece of your lungs, a shard of your heart, broken under the stress of something that only looked like love. 

“I can’t keep doing this.” 

Weeks and months, they stayed at arms length. At first it was like a knife to each other’s throats, but one after another new scars popped up on wrists.   
They tore each other apart, inch by inch, digging into the sand until they were buried alive, suffocating on purpose.   
Almost as life wasn’t quite worth living without this.   
Yet, part of them died with each fight.   
So perhaps it wasn’t quite worth living with a love like this one. 

Those words set Ashton’s teeth on edge, the edges of Luke’s voice sharp and his breath hitching.   
The red ring around the blue of his irises was taunting him, almost as if he was sick. Maybe he was. 

“No one is forcing you to stay.” 

There was a pain in Luke’s chest then, the hot sting of hatred burning right through his ribs and into his heart with a vengeance that he had yet to feel.   
Yet it dissolved as quickly as it had come, replaced by the acceptance of truth. 

“Fuck off.” 

It was all he could think to say without drowning in the abyss of loneliness that had already started to try and pull him down.   
Even as he stood there, looking straight into the eye of what he would now call the monster that made him, he missed what they had. 

A new era, they said. 

Or perhaps, just a funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> requests?


End file.
